Mirror, mirror
by NEverglade
Summary: "Beauty is worshiped and praised by all of humanity, beautiful people rightfully receive the treatment that they deserve from those beneath them," "what's that you say?" "it isn't fair?" "You're not beautiful?" "You should have thought about that before you were born." Human AU rated T for violence in latter chapters
1. chapter 0

January eleventh, nineteen ninety two

That night the wind threw a fit, throwing the rain about the streets, beating fists against windshields, screaming and shaking the trees, testing their solid foundation. The mild climate of "our fair city" had not reached such extremes in years, or so said the weather man before his image blurred, the connection was lost and all was dark in the big gray house.

Weathered hands fumbled with a box of matches, striking one across the lid and lighting half melted candles one by one. Pupils dilated, adjusting to the darkness reflecting the yellow flames. A Deep brittle voice cursed this world and everything in it. His nearly completed project lay, half abandoned on the table. The watch and its unassembled pieces hand crafted in the timeless fashion of his fathers, fathers gleaming in the candle light.

The wind began to settle its beatings less fervent, its howls becoming whimpers, its throat becoming sore. As its temper died down the man's ears accustomed to the quiet and solitary picked up on another voice; This one much less ancient than the wind, more desperate than angry. A voice that sobbed rather than wailed, then gasped for breath, and began again. Less powerful in its physical strength, but more so in its ability to stir empathy in an old mans heart; a human voice. That of a child.

Calloused fingers find the edges of a frayed Gabardine coat and the garment is sung over broad shoulders. They grasp the handle of the oak door and turn once, hinges moan as it is pushed, tentatively open. A rough voice dares speak above the sighing of the wind

"Who's there?" it asks, not expecting an answer. The child's voice cries. Gray eyes narrow surveying the corners of his garden and there he sees them, bundled in a sheet abandoned on his door step. Strong arms lifted the babies and cradled them against the man's chest

"There there, don't cry" the voice whispered, it's owner carefully adjusted the infants position in his arms. Perhaps he did it because the children's cries would prevent him from getting any sleep that night; perhaps the man possessed something akin to a human conscience that refused to let him turn a blind eye. For whatever the reason he brought the helpless strangers into his house without a moment's hesitation. He closed and locked the door.

Inside the dimly lit safety of the gray house The man could see the children's faces now, although not clearly. They no longer appeared as rounded surfaces with shadows for features. He lay the bundle on his sofa and dialed the local police station on his mobile phone.

**_January 13th 1992_**

"The hospital ran some tests on them they seem to be physically in good health, underdeveloped but otherwise okay"

"Underdeveloped is not 'okay' Antonio"

"But they aren't hurt and they're stabilized that's good isn't it?"

"I suppose" Arthur Kirkland sighed and let his head rest on his cluttered desk, over worked hands grasped his pen and began to fill out the report on their own accord.

"Once they're discharged they'll need somewhere to stay"

"Don't look at me, I have my hands full with Alfred and, and…"

"Matthew?"

"Right, Matthew."

"Well I guess I could take them, just until the orphanage has room again"

"Good,"

"How old are they?"

"Almost a year"

"Both of them?"

"They're twins"

"Huh, they don't look that much alike, non paternal?"

"Yep".

"What are their names?"

"The one with the blue eyes is Ludwig"

"There is one strange thing about it though"

"What would that be?"

"Ludwig had a name tag attached to his shirt, that's how we knew, the other didn't, whoever abandoned them only named one"

"I see, has the other been named yet?"

"Francis wants to call him Albert"

"What? No that's too close to Alfred. "Besides, Francis recommended it"

"Okay how about, Gilbert then"

"Sure, that will do just fine."

"Antonio"

"Yeah?"

"You said that the strange thing about this case was that only one of them had been named"

"Um, yeah I did"

"That means you no longer think of children being abandoned as…unusual"

"Well I hear about it happening all the time in this line of work, so no; it doesn't seem unusual to me. Not anymore."

"That's sad."

"Is it?"

"Yes


	2. Chapter 1

_**February 1st 1992**_

At Saint Marie's home for Orphaned children the twins were well taken care of, they were clothed, they were warm, they were fed, and they were safe. Ludwig became stronger and made up for lost time in developmental growth.

Gilbert didn't.

Ludwig took his first few steps.

Gilbert didn't.

Ludwig said his first few words.

Gilbert didn't.

The workers always stopped when walking past Ludwig's crib to hold him,

"Such a pretty baby" they would say "such a good boy".

Ludwig was held and played with at least five times a day

Gilbert was not

Ludwig was beautiful

Gilbert was not.

_**April 12th 1996**_

The four year old twins sat at the long table crowded with other children, bowls of porridge and slices of bread in front of them.

"Gilbert, eat your breakfast" Francis ordered. The child ignored him and continued to poke the meal with his plastic spoon

"Gilbert" Francis repeated his tone warning against further disobedience. Ludwig leaned over and whispered something in his brother's ear, reluctantly Gilbert's hand spooned the food into his mouth, but his eyes remained locked on Francis glaring as if to say, "_are you happy now?_" Francis responded with an exasperated smile. He still couldn't understand why Ludwig, who was the same age and therefore the peer of Gilbert, held more authority over his brother than himself or any of the other orderlies.

Tiny hands stacked colored wooden blocks on the floor, adjusting them carefully. A child's voice sang a wordless tune carefree and innocent . Clumsy fingers wrapped around broken crayons and dragged them across sheets of paper, in abstract patterns and whimsical shapes. In the room where the children played, the sent of sanitizer and Windex settled in the carpet, and clung to the tables. Sunshine seeped in through the curtain-less window like an uninvited guest.

"Children" a voice calm and clear demanded their attention accompanied by the sound of leather shoes on carpeted floor.

"It's time to get ready for bed" The phrase was met with soft disappointed groans and the sound of crayons being slipped back into their boxes, of blocks being hastily unstacked. Slowly, the children filtered out of the room until only one child remained stubbornly scribbling, the crayon in his fist reduced to a blue stub.

"Gilbert" Thin paper ripped beneath the crayon that was being so harshly pressed against it

"Did you hear me?" The boy did not look up

"I said it's time to put things away and go to bed" Francis sighed

"Now Gilbert" he ordered. Another child ran back into the room and whispered something in the boy's ear. Gilbert stood, his feet stabbed the floor with each step, not bothering to push his chair in or put the crayons away. Ludwig hastily cleaned up the surrounding area and fallowed his brother out the door. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from going through The owner of the hand leaned in the doorway

"Ludwig, what do you tell your brother to get him to behave?" Ludwig looked up at Francis and tilted his head to the side thoughtfully

"is there a magic word you have to say before he does as he is told? Francis smiled, only half joking

"yes" Ludwig replied his eyes not betraying the slightest hint of humor

"I see, and what might that word be?"

"please"

_**...**_

_**March 8th 1997**_

Breath rose like smoke in the midday air, it was one of those days when the sun shone brightly above the earth, not bothering to warm it, just hanging there, teasing like an advertisement of something you want but cannot have; A preview of summer. Small feet ran across the grass still wet with dew, laughter and singing filled the open spaces.

"Ludwig, Ludwig"

The children called from the play yard beckoning their solitary friend

"Ludwig come and play with us"

The boy smiled shyly back and started toward them, pulling his brother by the hand

"No, not Gilbert just you"

His steps halted

"If he isn't playing than neither am I"

The children stared for a moment saying nothing. Then one by one they turned away, continuing their game of chasing each other round the court.

Gilbert fallowed Ludwig to their place beneath the tree, laughter still ringing in his ears.

_**March 24th 1997**_

"Ludwig, Ludwig"

The children called in sing song voices from across the room

"Come and play with us".

Instinctively Gilbert took his brothers hand squeezing it till the knuckles were white, reminding Ludwig of the promise he made. Ludwig didn't need reminding though,

"Can Gilbert play to?" The children shook their heads in response. Ludwig sat back down, his back toward them.

At Saint Marie's Home for orphaned children the twins were well taken care of, they were fed, they were clothed, they were warm, and they were safe.

Ludwig learned quickly and soon surpassed the other children his age in their studies.

Gilbert didn't.

Ludwig had good manners and impressed the orderlies and older children.

Gilbert didn't

Ludwig won every race with the other children and got the highest scores in every physical test for his age group.

Gilbert didn't.

Ludwig was beautiful

Gilbert was not

_**December 15th 1998**_

"Guess what"

"What Antonio?"

"You didn't guess"

"You're moving to mars?"

"Nope, but I talked to a couple who is interested in adopting twins"

"What? That's great"

" Yeah they want to come and interview them tomorrow if that's okay"

"that's fine, it's more than fine actually it's wonderful "

"Good everything else is in order"

_**December 16th 1998**_

"I'm afraid that we are not interested in, that we can not adopt a child like...Like that."

"I see"

"We apologize for the inconvenience"

"No, thank you for your time."

Francis sighed and ran his fingers through strands of wheat colored hair.

"Damn it" he whispered to no one

"So close".

Two boys walked through the hall hand in hand

"Gilbert, what did you do?" Francis asked. The couple had left as if the devil himself were chasing them, they had been so eager to meet the twins to. It was a shame it didn't work out.

"Ludwig what did Gilbert do?"

"He spit on them" Ludwig replied in the same 'matter of fact' tone he always seemed to use with adults. Francis hated that tone. It was impressively collected and detached, impersonal and polite everything children where not supposed to be. It infuriated him, and he wasn't sure why.

"Why did he spit on them?" Francis asked through gritted teeth fighting to keep his voice down and sanity intact.

"They looked at him funny"

"Did they now?

Ludwig nodded.

**_December 17th 1998_**

"That child will be the death of me"

"What did he do now?"

"He gave Michelle a haircut,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep with a pair of scissors , I don't even know where he got the scissors, He's not allowed to have scissors!"

"Why don't the other orderlies look after him?'

"They're afraid of him"

"of a six year old boy?"

"Don't laugh Antonio you don't know this kid"

"He can't be that bad"

"Well he is"

"Is he?"

"Yes" Francis insisted, "he bit Yao the other day"

"Did he?"

"Yes!" Francis exclaimed

"and the other day, I left him alone with the other kids for five minutes I came back and he was shoving jack's face in the ground trying to make him eat dirt."

"Oh, oh my"

"Exactly".

_**April 18th 1999**_

The children huddled, in a group like a flock of birds, exited voices blending together.

"We need another player for equal teams", Lukas always the reasonable one chided

"How about Ludwig?" Matthias offered

"But then we would have to led Gilbert play" Jack groaned . The others muttered in agreement

"Hold on, maybe we don't"

"What do you mean Lukas?"

"We could just ignore him; I mean it doesn't matter if he is on the court as long as he stays out of the way."

"You're right"

"Good idea".

"  
"Ludwig, Ludwig" The children chanted waving at him from the field

"Come and play with us".

Ludwig turned his shoulder to meet his brother's eyes

"Can Gilbert play?" the children nodded eagerly.

"You be the captain Ludwig, Hercules you can be the other captain."

"I choose Kiku"

"I choose Jack"

Soon the two teams were even only the last two children stood in line before two captains, waiting for Ludwig to make up his mind.

Matthias or Gilbert?

Gilbert or Matthias?

Matthias was tall and strong and fast, Gilbert was his brother. Matthias was friendly and would pass the ball when was asked. Gilbert was his brother. Mathias always played fair and never got called out for fouling, Gilbert was his brother. Gilbert ran out of breath quickly, Mattias didn't, Gilbert always got fouled for playing to rough, Matthias didn't. Ludwig wanted to win this game the logical decision was,

"Matthias".

He said. The name falling off his lips on it's own accord, Mathias cheered and happily bounded over to join his teammates. Ludwig stood processing the information, had he really just said "Mathias" he didn't recall consciously making a final decision or even forming the word on his tongue but he had heard his own voice say it, loud and clear.

The team was complete, the children ran to take their places on the field, Gilbert didn't.

_**April 20th 1999**_

"Antonio I can't find Ludwig, Gilbert is missing to."

"Have you checked the yard?"

"I've checked everywhere"

"What about the other orderlies? Ask if they've seen him"

"They already think I can't do my job Antonio, I can't tell them I lost the children!"

"Alright, alright."

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"It came from upstairs"

"What did?"

"A scream, it's coming from the bathroom"

"Knock"

"I am Knocking"

"Gilbert, Ludwig, are you in there?" A muffled cry answered his question

"Antonio, something happening, someone's hurting"

"Stay calm"

"How can I stay calm?" Francis replied hysteria amplifying his voice

"Don't you have a key?"

"Of course there isn't a key Antonio, it's a bathroom!"

"Oh, right".

"Gilbert open that door right now!"

"Don't yell at him, you'll scare him"

"He's scaring me."

"Calm down Francis"

"Gilbert I said open the door!"

"Francis, calm down"

"I'm breaking down the door"

"Francis wait"

The hinges moaned loudly as the Structure they were attached to was bluntly forced apart from them. Wood splintered, the door gave way. Francis stumbled into the room as it fell underneath him. The first thing he heard was Ludwig cry. The first thing he saw was the blood, all over the floor, all over the sharp stick clasped in a small white fist, dripping from an open wound across Ludwig's face. Gilbert sat on his brother's chest, legs pinning Ludwig's arms down, one hand struggling to hold his head still.

"Gilbert let him go right now"

The child did nothing, said nothing only moved his pupils to look back and forth from one end of the room to the other like a wild animal in a trap, searching for an escape that didn't exist. Strong hands roughly grabbed his arms and lifted him off the other boy.

"I said get off him"

Francis turned his attention to Ludwig who covered his eyes with bloodied hands and sobbed.

"Here, let me see, you're okay, you're just fine". His voice quivered and stumbled over the words he didn't believe. He gently "turned Ludwig's head to get a better look at the wound.

"Oh God"

"Francis, are you still there?"

"Oh God!"

"Francis?"

"There's so much blood"

"I'm coming over"

"Call nine-one –one"

"Alright, put pressure on the wound...Francis? Francis are you still there?" "

"Oh God".

A small finger tapped on his still sore shoulder, a voice, unfamiliar to his ears spoke, a child's voice. Raspy and slightly nasal in quality,

"Not so pretty now is he?"

Screaming, that's all Francis heard after that and he couldn't tell if it was Gilbert, Ludwig, or himself.

Then the sound of an orderlies' footsteps thundered through the hallway.

**_April 20th 1999_**

Antonio placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder

"Hey Francis" tired blue eyes looked up at him

"Ludwig?"

Francis's voice, hoarse from shouting cracked

"He'll be fine, it wasn't deep, head wounds just bleed a lot. It will barley even leave a scar."

Antonio smiled reassuringly

"I, I told them it was an accident."

Francis looked away from him as if ashamed,

"I lied".

He looked up, confessing to the ceiling and shook his head back and forth

"Why did I do that?"

"Maybe because you don't know what would happen to Gilbert if you told them the truth?"

"Gilbert" Francis repeated thoughtfully and frowned,

"He spoke".

"Really? What did he say?"

"He said Ludwig isn't so 'pretty' anymore, what do you think he meant by that?"

"I have an idea but I'm not sure, let me try and talk to him."

"Alright"

April 21st 1999

"So Gilbert" Antonio began, taking a seat as he did so

"You cut your brother, with a stick?"

Gilbert nodded

"Why?" Gilbert remained silent; Antonio could almost see him slipping back behind the barrier he kept between himself and the world. His eyes hardened, his expression changed no longer remorseful, or angry just, apathetic.

"Were you jealous?" Antonio asked, returning to the safety blanket of yes or no questions. Gilbert was still for what seemed like hours, then he shook his head.

"Do you want to tell me why?" Another pause, Antonio leaned forward as if to tell a secret

"I won't tell anyone, you're not in trouble, I just want to understand"

Gilbert spoke, in a voice just above a whisper

"He was going to leave me"

"Why would think that?"

"They were going to take him away from me"

"Why?" Gilbert wiped his hands on his shorts, his whole frame shook, his lower lip trembled

"Because...Because he's beautiful" Gilbert spat the last word as if it were the most profane of curses.

"He is Beautiful, and they want him"

"Who are 'they' Gilbert?"

"Everyone, everyone wants to take him away from me. If he wasn't so pretty no one would want him and we could stay together, forever."

"But he is so they are going to take him away from me" Tears began to find their way out of those red eyes and slid down swollen cheeks. Gasping and sputtering as if trying to swallow all the oxygen in the room at once Gilbert stood and continued

"They'll take him away, but not me"

His voice as if exhausted by speaking audibly had returned to whispering

"and I'll be all alone"

**_April 22nd 1999_**

"Did you find out why he attacked Ludwig?"

Antonio nodded and recounted Gilbert's words to Francis.

"Yao said he should be institutionalized, I'm beginning to agree"

"You would eliminate his only chance at being adopted by a loving family?"

"What chance Antonio? He has never had a chance at being chosen or adopted by anyone. It's because of the way he looks."

"Don't say that"

"Why not? It's true. Why do you think, the other children refuse to play with him? Why do you think that couple changed their minds about adopting him? Why do you think the orderlies never wanted to hold him? Why do you think Ludwig was named by their mother and Gilbert was not?"

"Why? Why Francis?"

"Because Ludwig is beautiful"

"Because Gilbert is not."


	3. Chapter 2

**_May 6_****_th_****_ 1999_** At Saint Marie's home for orphaned children, on the second floor in the fifth room down the hallway, twelve narrow beds were lined up against two walls. And twelve small children lay asleep. Twelve pairs of eyes moved beneath twenty four eye lids. Twelve heads filled with the contents of twelve children's dreams.

**_June 18_****_th _****_1999 _**

When Elizaveta was asked if she wanted a family, one picture floated to the surface of her mind. It was like a picture on an old magazine, two parents her, and her future husband. Surrounded by way more children than people can afford to have these days, who were all holding hands and looked way to happy about it. She forced the picture to leave her conscious to focus on her part time job, on getting her college degree, but after her wedding the picture could no longer be repressed.

It came to her at work; it haunted her dreams and lingered in her thoughts daily. Her family, which consisted of her, her husband and their adopted son Feliciano, was not a mirror image of the picture, she told herself that this didn't matter what mattered was that they were healthy, stable, even happy. _So why then?_ She thought, _can't I stop thinking about it?_ The hole in her heart was supposed to be filled, but it was still there, tiny perhaps, but unrelentingly existent. What am I thinking? She muttered to herself, a question she already knew the answer to. She remembered the first time she brought up the idea of adoption to her husband, trying to explain the emptiness to him was like trying to convince a G.P.S to give you the wrong directions.

"Can't we just get a dog?" had been his initial reply. It took a long time to get him to understand that their six story house had a void, a void that needed to be filled, that could only be filled by children, and not a Labrador retriever. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing, _this is it_ she thought_, he's home. _Socked feet kicked of leather shoes and started up the flight of stairs. They strode across hard wood floor and stopped before reaching the bed room, where Elizaveta stood; leaning in the door way

"Roderich" she said crossing her arms over her chest,

"We need to talk".

**_August 2_****_nd_****_ 1999 _**

At Saint Marie's home for orphaned children, on the second floor in the fifth room down the hallway, twelve narrow beds were lined up against two walls. Twelve children awakened; stirring in their covers they stretched and yawned. Hands fumble with buttons on identical button down shirts, eyes squint in the dim light of early morning. Bed sheets are tucked in neatly and covers lain over them.

**_October 12_****_th_****_ 1999 _**

Slender hands flipped another page, painted nails, pinched page corners, green eyes scanned, the dozens of waiting child pictures, smiling hopefully up at her. A long sigh escaped her lips and liberated her pent up frustration. Just one, she reminded herself of her compromise with Roderich , just one out of dozens. Antonio had helped narrow their search to children around Feliciano's age, to children who lived in the same city, to children without severe disabilities she was not equipped to handle. But the list still remained long, and she found herself wishing once again that she could just adopt them all.

"Hey mamma what are you looking at?"

Feliciano leaned over her shoulder to see,

"Remember when we talked about, getting a new brother or sister?

"Yeah"

"I'm looking for a kid that might become part of our family."

"Oh"

A small finger obstructed her view of the page drawing her attention to one face, a face that unlike the others wasn't smiling.

"Him" Feliciano said, with a firm decisiveness unbecoming of his cheerful voice. Elisabeth looked at the face he had pointed at, at those solemn features, at the thin even line that was the child's mouth.

"Him?"

I don't know, he's younger than we planned, by the time the process is complete he'll be about nine or ten, like you are now "

"Yes him" Feliciano insisted,

"The sad one"

"The sad one?" Elisabeth repeated, she saw nothing like grief in those blue eyes, in fact she didn't see anything that could be described as emotion anywhere on the boy's face. But Feliciano nodded,

"He's very sad, I can tell, will you take him?"

"I don't know Feliciano, we'll see. "

**_October 13_****_th_****_ 1999_**

Four white walls, littered with motivational posters, surrounded the four rows of desks. The scent of white board markers settled on the smooth surfaces, in the room where the children learned. They sat quietly absorbing the words their teacher spoke, until the bell rang, reliving the room of their presence. Yao Wang Flipped through the stack of work sheets, red pen in hand, as the children filtered out of his classroom.

"Ludwig wait a just a moment" he said, laying the stack of papers on his desk

"Yes sir?" the boy's steps stopped abruptly his gaze shifted toward the door where his brother was waiting.

"you turned in a paper that doesn't belong to you."

Ludwig swallowed nervously and his hands fidgeted in and out of his pockets

"it is mine " his voice replied the guilt in his eyes betraying him.

"No it isn't, Yao replied, he displayed the work sheet on his desk for his student to see, the answer boxes were filled in with sloppy letters that spilled out of their designated area, most of the answers appeared to random guesses scrawled on paper at the last possible second, red pen corrections decorated them. Ludwig winced visible at the sight of it. His name was written in a different script at the top of the page

"This isn't your hand writing, I can barely read it, and most of it is wrong." Yao reached into the turn-in basket and pulled out another piece of paper, filled out with neatly printed words composed of tiny equally seized letters

"This" he said placing in front of Ludwig

"Is yours."

"It doesn't have my name on it" he protested

"I can see that, you wrote your name on Gilbert's paper and he wrote yours on his. Care to explain why?"

"I, I wanted him to get a star to" Ludwig muttered looking down

"What?" Ludwig pointed at the gold star stickers Yao had on his desk

"The good kids who try hard get stars on their papers for getting the answers right."

"That's correct"

"Gilbert tries just as hard as they do, sometimes harder but he doesn't get them right so he never gets a star." Ludwig paused to look Yao in the eyes,

"It's not fair."

Yao sat for a moment, saying nothing, having nothing to say. He cleared his throat.

"Rules are rules, taking credit for someone else's work is cheating you'll both get zeros if you do it again," Yao sighed,

"Now hurry and don't miss your bus".

**_October14th 1999_**

Ludwig set his paper on his desk, his perfect paper with a gold star on it . Gilbert's name had been erased and his name written in at the top. He looked over at his brother's paper, his brothers starless paper where his name had been erased and Gilbert written in its place where it belonged. He pinched the corner of the sheet and carefully scratched of the gold sticker managing not to rip either. He placed in on the paper next to his and smoothed it out,

"There" he whispered, satisfied.

**_October 17_****_th_****_ 1999 _**

"Feliciano, don't just throw your backpack on the floor"

"Sorry Mamma I'll put it away

"You better"

"Hey Mamma?"

"Yes"

"When is the sad one coming?'

"I don't know Feli, soon I hope.

**_December 15_****_th_****_ 1999_**

Feli 's Elizaveta voice called

"Yes, "

"Have you written your Christmas list, I mean letter to Santa? "

"Yes its right here" a piece of folded paper was placed in her waiting hands

"Why do people insist on lying to their children, about a fat guy that brings them gifts?

"Because it's fun Roderich , something you wouldn't understand'"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elisabeth just laughed in response, her hands unfolded Feliciano's letter Green eyes scanned it from top to bottom, and then again, their surface became glossy and what looked like water accumulated on her lower eye lids.

"Elizaveta?"

She passed the paper to him wordlessly; he looked down at the words Feliciano had written;

Dear Santa

I know you are probably very busy, but for this Christmas please send the sad one to come and live with us, it would make my mom very happy, Thank you

~love, Feliciano

**_December 21_****_st_****_ 1999_**

A man in a red coat knocked on the door of Saint Marie's home for orphaned children. The wooden barrier swung open and he was greeted with shouts of excitement. A small crowd of children gathered around him arms extended, smiles wide. Francis spoke, trying to regain some order and control but his words were drowned out by their voices. As soon as the man in red was able to take a seat the children swarmed around him. Laughing cheerfully he let them climb up on his lap, and take candies and chocolate from his bag. Smiling he asked their names and what they wished for most, some eagerly clambered up on his lap and told him without fear or hesitation others timidly stood at the edge of the crowd and waited their turn to whisper their wishes into the man's ear.

"What's your name?"

"Ludwig "

"Ah, Ludwig what would you like for Christmas?" The child hesitated then cupped his hands over his mouth and whispered. The man nodded in understanding

"I'll see what I can do. "

Ludwig weaved through the crowd and began to walk past Francis toward the stairs

"Where are you going?" Ludwig pointed to the clock

"It's past our bedtime" Francis laughed

"Alright, go on then, but you're going to miss all the fun."

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"What did you ask Santa for?"

"I asked if he could make my brother happy"

"That's what you want for Christmas? Not toys or books?"

Ludwig looked up at Francis frowning and concerned

"Did I do it wrong?"

"No, uh, you did just fine."

An hour later the children dragged their feet up the stairs waving their goodbye's to Father Christmas sleepily. When the last child had left the floor, a gloved hand pulled a fake white beard of an irritated face.

"Arthur?" The man shed his over sized coat

"Tino couldn't make it." He answered defensively

Francis laughed

"You were pretty grate with the kids, I'm impressed actually "

"I'm a little drunk" Arthur admitted

"Do you need a ride?"

"No I have one"

He cleared his throat awkwardly

"They sure grow up fast don't they?"

"Yeah they do"

"Last time I saw Ludwig I could carry him with one hand, not that I tried or anything"

Francis laughed again remembering when Antonio and Arthur had brought the twins the Saint Marie's

"Did you see Gilbert to?"

"Hard to miss him, little bastard kicked me"

"Did he ask for anything?" Francis asked leaning against the wall

"Besides my soul? No, why?

"No reason, he doesn't say much, unless he's screaming a the other kids" After a moment of silence Francis smiled

"Hey Arthur"

"What?"

"Say cheese"

"Wait, no!" Francis clicked a button and his camera flashed

"This is going on my Christmas cards"

"You wouldn't "

"Would I?"

"I hate you so much"

**_December 25_****_th_****_ 1999_**

Elizaveta sipped her cocoa and admired the silver decorations on the family tree. She checked her watched again it read, seven thirty A.M _Feliciano should be up soon_ she thought. Beneath the dark green branches of the evergreen sat several boxes wrapped in color full paper, inside them were two video games, one art supply kit, and no children.

**_January 17_****_th__ 200 _**

"Antonio"

"Yeah?"

"How is the adoption process going?" Antonio yawned

"Which one?"

"The couple that wants to adopt Ludwig"

"Slowly, but that's to be expected. Why?"

"I just feel kind of bad for separating him from his brother"

"But you said Gilbert shouldn't be placed in a home with any other children"

"I know what I said but-"

"Because he's a danger to himself and others"

"I know but-"

"Because it wouldn't be fair to other children in the home, to live with someone with violent tendencies"

"I know"

"It wouldn't be safe"

"Antonio!"

"What?"

"I know, I just feel bad, because they're so close and they might never see each other again."

"It's for the best

"I know"

"The thought them being separate just seems so unnatural though, they're like the same person, Antonio laughed

"I'm serious, they wear each other's cloths, they do each other's homework they brush each other's hair,

"That's so nice!"

"No it isn't Antonio It's actually kind of creepy.

**_May 6th__ 200_ **

At Saint Marie's home for orphaned children, on the second floor in the fifth room down the hallway, twelve narrow beds were lined up against two walls. Covers neatly folded atop them waiting for night to fall when they would be of use again.

The play yard buzzed with the voices of children they yelled and laughed almost without a care in the world. Their words melted together in a symphony of joy. Two boys sat beneath a tree, neither of them said a word. One watched unblinking as the other pulled the limbs of ants from their tiny helpless bodies for amusement. They wigged between his fingers trying to bite him or escape. Red eyes watched how they continued to move without their tiny heads attached to their torsos. Curious things they were, convulsing between life and death. Beneath the tree they ran about, in their own tiny little world, attending to their own tiny little business, and if he wanted he could stop them. If he wanted he could crush them between his fingers and flick their remains away, like a god.

**_July 3_****_rd__ 200 _**

"Ludwig, why don't you wait on the couch for just a minute while I talk to Elizaveta and Roderick. If you need me, I'll be right here, I just need one minute, alright?"

"Yes sir"

"Elizaveta", this is, Ludwig"

Elizaveta peered around Antonio's shoulder to get a better look, There on the coach he sat, patiently waiting, the boy from the picture, 'the sad one' . Her heart skipped a beat, full lips blossomed into a smile.

"He has never spent even a day or a night away from his brother, so he might have some trouble adjusting, although he's usually very calm and well behaved and…You already know this don't you? "

"You have already informed us" Roderich replied.

"Sorry" Antonio laughed good naturedly

"Don't hesitate to contact me or Francis if you have any trouble or need to ask us anything, any questions?"

"Just one" Eyebrows raised, and Antonio waited attentively Elizaveta smirked,

"Where did you get those shoes?"

"Ludwig these are the people we talked you about, Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein they've been waiting a long time to meet you" The boy scrambled to his feet, and bowed his head curtly, posture stiff and formal

"It's nice to meet you"

That night at Saint Marie's home for orphaned children, on the second floor in the fifth room down the hallway, twelve narrow beds were lined up against two walls, one of them was empty.


End file.
